


Costume Contest

by kylospunkbitch



Series: Reylo Holiday Anthology [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, costumecontest, halloweenporn, immaFUCKthispumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylospunkbitch/pseuds/kylospunkbitch
Summary: Rey had never lost the costume contest at her best friend, Finn’s, Halloween party. That changed when Finn’s boyfriend, Poe decided to bring an old friend from college as competition. Will she steal the crown back from Ben Solo this year, or will she steal something else instead?A continuation of the epistolary.





	Costume Contest

“Perfect.” Rey applies one last swipe of lipstick before snapping the tube shut and going to stand in front of her full length mirror. She runs her hands down the sides of her hips, adjusting the black feathers and making some final adjustments to her costume, a short black dress that she has meticulously sewn hundreds of feathers onto, with black tights underneath and arm pieces on each side that look like wings when she lifts her arms; a raven. A classic Halloween symbol.

Ben Solo doesn’t stand a chance against this.

Yet, the nerves she feels in the pit of her stomach are threatening to break through to the surface the closer the hands on her night stand’s clock get to seven o’clock. She knows she’ll see him and have to....interact with him in some way. Rey hopes to look just an ounce of intimidating as her twitter persona is, make Mr. Solo shit his pants. She remembers what he looks like from last year, tall, broad, intimidating. Dark, long hair, huge hands, big lips. She might have even thought of him as attractive. That is, until he threw his punch on her. Then, well ...she's not a petulant child, she can handle a loss, but the punch was too far. Rey smirks at herself in the mirror

I’ll get my revenge on Ben solo tonight. 

The party has already started when Rey arrives. The cool chill of the night has already set in, she can smell the bonfire around back, can hear the bass from the music inside. The lights and decorations in Poe and Finn’s front yard alone are extravagant, as expected. When she steps inside, she’s met by even more decorations, giant spiderwebs, dancing lights, random bloody body parts placed in inconspicuous places, a long dining table set with hor deurs and of course, the giant bowl of red punch, complete with the fog of dry ice. 

“Rey! Hey! Finn, our girl’s here!” Poe is dressed as a pirate, hook and eye patch included. He appears to already be slightly intoxicated, dragging Finn over to where she stands. “Rey, you  
look amazing. Prettiest bird in the whole flock!” Finn nods enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. “Amazing, Rey.” 

He’s dressed as a....giant treasure chest?

“You nervous for the contest?” 

“No way, I’ve got this in the bag. Check it out.” Rey spreads her arms wide to reveal her wings. Both intoxicated men coo in awe. “I like your costumes too,” She snickers, “Very.. coordinated.”

Finn laughs, “I’m the booty.” Rey places her hand on Finn’s shoulder, suppressing a laugh of her own, “Of course you are, Finn. Where’s Rose?” Finn points back towards the kitchen. 

“Whipping up some last minute treats,” he wiggles his eyebrows, and Rey doesn’t need to know any more, she knows exactly what he means by “treats”. When she peeps her head into the kitchen, Rose, dressed as the cutest Minnie Mouse, is chatting with some of their mutual acquaintances. Rey doesn’t want to interrupt, so she assumes she’ll find her later. Soon, the crowd begins to pour in. The chill from outside brings in more people who were previously by the bonfire, now all gathered together in one large room Finn and Poe have conveniently named “The Grind-On-Me Room.” She stands in the doorway looking for someone, although she’s not sure who. Tall, dark hair, maybe… 

“Punch?” Rey’s thoughts are interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She spins to find Rose, holding out a plastic chalice filled with red liquid. “You look nervous, loosen up a bit!” She places the punch in her hands and leans in a bit more so that she doesn’t have to yell over the music, almost like she’s telling a secret, “He’s not here yet… drink.” Rey reluctantly does as she’s told, fingers wrapping around the bottom and putting back more than just the one cup. Before she knows it, she’s wedged between Rose, Finn, Poe, and countless strangers, hips swaying to something loud and aggressive, probably from an 80s slasher film. It’s perfect, she’s feeling great. Then, she opens her eyes to see him, looming in the doorway. Her very own 80’s slasher film villain. He enters the room and at first what he’s wearing doesn’t even register. It’s his size, he’s even taller than she remembers from last year.

His hair is longer too, covering his ears. She starts to feel very confused as to why she hates him...until she notices who he’s dressed as.

Sexy. Edgar. Allan. Poe. 

She’s impressed, only because he’s managed to make the least-fuckable poet ever look incredibly enticing. He has a grey vest wrapped around his torso, the buttons practically begging for relief. Black high waisted pants (she’ll make fun of him for that later) black boots, and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He’s carrying a book under his arm....and if she lets her eyes go down the length of his arms, he’s wearing black gloves, too.

Rey hands her drink off to Rose, who is delighted to have gotten a refill and is too tipsy to realize where her friend is storming off to. She stomps right up to him and has to lift her chin up all the way just to see his face.

God, why does he have to be so tall? 

His lips turn up on what she can only register as the most sexy yet infuriating smirk she’s ever seen in her life. 

“Hello, Rey.” She loses her grit if just for a second at the sound of his voice, smooth and pouring into her ears like honey. 

What the FUCK is wrong with me right now?!  
She squints up at him in response.“Hello, Ben.”

His eyes roam her figure for what feels like hours before coming back to rest on her face.

“A raven,” He says, “How cute.” Rey swears there must have been smoke coming out of her ears.

“Did you do this on purpose?” 

“Do what on purpose?” 

“Oh… You…,” She waves a finger at him, “You know exactly what I’m talking about! You knew! How did you know?!” 

“I just thought up the best costume here, sweetheart! Nothing else to it.” He folds his arms and she comes face to face with the thick, meaty- FUCK!

“Fuck you, Solo! I wish I still had my glass of punch to pour all over your ugly ass vest!” She spins around with the intention of stalking back over to Rose, but she’s lost her in the crowd.  
“Be careful!” She hears him call over the music, “You’re molting!” 

Upon not being able to find Rose in the crowd, she spins back around for round two, just to see his back retreating into the kitchen. She follows him to the dining table and watches as he picks up a cup, which, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t realize how his gloved hands dwarf the thing, and pours himself some of the punch, looking up and holding eye contact with her as he takes his first sip. 

The prick is teasing her. He holds out the cup to her. 

“Punch?” She scoffs. 

“As if I’d want anything your lips have touched, Solo.” She sees him falter for a second before immediately regaining his bravado.

“Oh, are you sure? I’m sure there’s something you’d like my lips on-” He gasps as red liquid hits him in the face and drips down his neck. His large hand comes up to wipe away the drops and when Rey meets his eyes, she’s surprised to find them full of remorse rather than anger like she assumed they’d be. Guilt pools in her belly and before she can do anything else she regrets she spins around on her heels to find Rose for good this time. She does find her Minnie Mouse, conveniently standing next to one very intoxicated pirate and his booty. Rose grins at the sight of Rey.

“Hey Miss Raven!” She calls, “Is Mr. Douche Face here yet?!” 

“Oh he’s here all right!” Rey yells back over the music. Her bravado is gone, replaced now with wringing hands. 

“You know,” Rose says, leaning in, “There’s something I need to tell you,” Rose continues to speak but Rey tunes it out, too busy watching a soaking wet Edgar Allen Poe stalk up the stairs towards the bathroom. Rose follows her gaze and then turns back to Rey. 

“What the fuck happened between you two?!” Rose shouts, “And you let me MISS IT?!” 

“It’s no big deal! I just threw a cup of punch on him!” 

“Rey!” Rose scolds, “He didn’t mean to throw that cup of punch on you last year! I’m pretty sure I saw him checking you out the whole time!” Rey puts her face in her hands. 

“Guess I should go apologize, then.” She mutters, smoothing back her stray hairs and fixing the feathers in her bun. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’ve been enjoying this little feud, but yes,” Rey frowns at Rose. She then turns her gaze to Finn and Poe who are drunkenly dancing and yelling the lyrics to Sweet Caroline to each other. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Rose smirks, “Go get your Edgar Allen Poe, little raven.”  
Rey scoffs and spins around, headed towards where she last saw him. She doesn’t ever bother knocking, swinging open the door to see him quickly spin around. 

“Excuse me!” He yells. 

“Excuse you!” Rey spits back, sliding back into the small space and closing the door behind her. 

“You’re lucky I’m decent,” He scoffs, returning to rub at the red spot on his vest with the lump of toilet paper clutched in his hands. He sighs before adding “This dry cleaning bill will cost a fortune.” 

“It was ugly anyway,” she says, “Could have just thrown it out the window and gone downstairs shirtless in your high waisted pants and it probably would have been equally as weird.” 

He furrows his brows at her comment, “It’s not ugly, it’s Gucci.” 

Rey scoffs. “Whatever.” She crosses her arms and watches him in silence as he scrubs his vest to no avail. The moon is bright outside and she can hear the music from downstairs faintly in the distance. 

“Did you come up here just to stare at me?” 

“No,” Rey says. The bathroom light is dim and she’s standing too close for comfort in the tiny bathroom. She studies him carefully, the concentration in his brows and the beauty marks littering his face. She forgets why they’re here for a moment, before sobering up. “I’m tired of this feud between us.” She blurts. Ben stops for a moment and looks at her in disbelief. 

“You are?” 

“Yes.” She snaps, before regaining her posture, “Is that so hard to believe or something?” 

“No.” He says sharply. He straightens the damp vest in the mirror and tosses the wad of toilet paper in the trash can, “I just thought I would be the one to apologize to you.” It’s Rey’s turn to look shocked. 

“I didn’t think you had the balls.” Ben tightens his jaw and turns to glare at her. 

“Well, about last year,” he starts, “ I didn’t throw my drink on you.” 

“I didn’t hear the word sorry in that sentence, Solo,” she says, lifting her chin. 

“God, Rey! Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry?” Ben throws his arms up in the  
bathroom and Rey notes that his hands almost hit either of the walls, “I’m sorry, then!”

He’s getting closer to her now, and she shrinks up against the wall, “I’m sorry that I had giant crush on you last year, and I’m sorry that I’m such a big klutz, so much so that I spilled punch all over you!”  
Rey looks up at him, “Crush?” she whispers. 

“I’m sorry that I was too big of an asshole to apologize for it and instead of telling you  
the truth, I just let you hate me for whole fucking year!” He’s pinned her up against the wall now and she looks up and her gaze falls on his lips before lifting up to his eyes. 

“You made yourself easy to hate, Solo.” She says softly. A piece of his hair has fallen into his face and it takes everything in her not to reach up and tuck it back into place.  
It takes her a second to fully register what he’s said. He had a crush on her? And all this time he was teasing her on Twitter and she bought into it with her nasty comments towards him.  
“I feel so guilty about everything and-“ She runs her hands over her face, leaving them there until she feels his gloved hands pull them away, “I’m sorry, Rey.” 

She takes a moment to consider everything.

“You’re still a bratty mommy’s boy, for the record,” She says, reaching behind her to press the lock on the bathroom door knob. Ben hears the click and his obnoxious smirk is back, only this time she feels it between her thighs. 

“Forgive me already?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” she breathes, wrapping a fist in his vest and pulling him down to meet her lips. He’s gentle with her at first, taking his time, but Rey has other plans.

“Patience, I’ll give you what you need soon enough.”  
She stays still as he reaches down to toy at the feathers hitting her thighs, she can feel the cool of his leather gloves gently tracing there. 

“I am impressed.....” he works his mouth in that way that he does when he’s really thinking, “that a tiny little thing like you, a girl with only half an art degree, could pull off something as….enticing as this.”

It’s at that moment that he grabs at her thighs, pulling them up onto the bathroom counter to wedge himself between her legs. She has just enough room to lean back against the mirror, pulling him down over her. His lips hover over hers for a moment, teasing until she lets out a whine.  
He huffs out a small arrogant laugh against her lips, “So impatient. Who’s the brat now?” 

She feels the leather gloves slide up her inner thighs, gently spreading them wider. She bucks her hips, not in the mood for any more teasing tonight. But he’s determined to take his time. “I’ve been waiting for a whole year to do this. I wanted you the first moment I laid eyes on you.” 

Her breathing is becoming more frantic, she needs him to touch her. “Please, Ben.” 

He leans his head down to kiss at her neck, can feel his breath and the rumble of his deep voice there. “Please, what, Rey?” 

“Touch me. Please” 

There’s that smirk again.

He leans away, putting some space between them to allow room for his hand. She can feel the leather tracing over her cunt, but it’s not what she wants. She wants his skin. Reaching down between them, she attempts to pull the glove off herself but he swats her hand away. 

Bringing his hands up to his mouth, he pulls the gloves off with this teeth, one at a time. Those lips. She feels lightheaded. He reaches down between them again, only this time to grab at her waist, pulling her tights and panties down to gather around her ankles. He comes back up to kiss her, his tongue running over her bottom lip before sucking it between his. His hand is a vice around her neck, he can probably feel her pulse there. She gasps into his mouth when she feels his bare hand dip into her. “So wet. Were you already wet when you first saw me tonight, the same way I was already throbbing for you, the minute I laid eyes on you?” She’s gasping for air, he circles her clit twice before sliding a finger inside. 

Fuck. 

His hands. 

One finger is enough to stretch her. He muffles her moans with his lips, curling his finger up into her, hitting that place that makes her feel like fire. She can feel herself gushing around him, and when he adds a second finger she’s shaking. It’s too much and at the same time not enough. He can tell she’s frustrated. “What do you want sweetheart, hm? Tell me.” 

“Your....mouth. Please.” she whines.

Seeing this giant man get on his knees in the bathroom floor beneath her is everything she never knew she needed. His hair tickles her thighs, but that’s forgotten when she feels the wet warmth of his tongue pass over her clit, pulling it into his mouth to suck, running his tongue over it, licking until she’s positive she’s not going to last much longer. His fingers, his plush mouth on her cunt, it’s too much. “Ben...”

She arches back against the mirror, feeling so full of his fingers alone, that she can feel each clench around them as she comes. 

“Fuck. Beautiful, Rey. Want you to come again like that on my cock.”

He pushes himself off the floor, towering over her small, spent form. She lets her eyes roam down his body now that he’s upright, and she can see the hard length straining against his pants, sparking a new kind of hunger.

She slides herself off the counter, running her hands over his chest, slipping her fingers under his vest, “Take this thing off.”

He does as he’s told. She watches as his large fingers fumble with the buttons, growing impatient.  
Once they fall away to the floor, she can take in just how big he is, how perfect. Without warning, he starts unzipping his pants as well “Take your dress off, and turn around.”  
She does, discarding her feathery costume and turning around to see them both completely undressed in the mirror. His hand slides over her pert little ass, grabbing at it before tracing upwards to the small of her back, pushing her over the side of the counter, bent and exposed for him to take in. 

“My little raven, all pretty and bent over for me.”

She feels the warmth of his cock nudging at her entrance and before she has time to adjust he’s stretching her out, filling her up more than she thought she could be filled. He bends over her once he bottoms out, reaching around her to grip her chin, forcing her to look up at them in the mirror while he fucks into her.  
“Look at you, all that time you spent on your precious costume and it’s on the bathroom floor.” She opens her mouth to respond but instead a moan falls from her lips as he fucks into her with increasing force.

“Please, Ben. Want you to cum.” She’s babbling at this point, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“No. Need to feel you fall apart around me first.”

She reaches down between them in an attempt to touch herself, but he grabs her arms and pins them down at her sides. 

“That’s my job, sweetheart.” 

He’s getting close, she can feel it, his movements becoming sloppy and desperate. His fingers sliding over her clit have her on the edge, she just needs to hear him say it. 

“I’m close.”

He’s losing control, the hand that isn’t between her legs is grabbing at her hip so hard that she’s certain she’ll have a bruise to show for this later.

His breath is ragged, “Come for me, Rey.”

That’s all it takes for her, what she needed to let go. She’s on fire, and hyper aware of his groans in side of her neck, of how he says her name like a broken cry when he lets go, of the wet warmth spilling into her and already dripping down her thighs.

She feels him lay lazy kisses up her back, into her hair, “Could have done this last year.”  
She pulls away, letting him slip out of her, and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her lips up to his.

“If only Poe had just brought beer instead of making that damn punch.” She grins at him and makes to get her clothes off of the floor, he does the same and they straighten themselves out as much as they can after what they just did.

They leave the bathroom and sheepishly make their way down the stairs to find everyone lined up for the costume contest, Poe passing out numbered tags. The music is still going, people still grinding when Rose finds them, “Holy shit! Did someone rap at your door, Miss Raven?” 

Rey rolls her eyes and looks up at Ben to see him suppressing a smile. She leans up to whisper into his ear, “I’ve got eyes on the trophy over there on the table behind Poe, let’s take what’s rightfully ours.” He winks, before sweeping Rey up into his arms, “I’ve got my trophy right here.”  
Well, that’ll give them something to talk about on Twitter tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> writing your first porn fic is scary, do it with a friend! I LOVE YOU @ciindrlla  
thank you to everyone who followed this nonsense to the end!


End file.
